


Ярлычок

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон – солдат, который всегда показывается перед людьми в опрятном и аккуратном виде. И только Шерлок имеет возможность увидеть настоящего Джона.





	Ярлычок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/557480) by [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



Сквозь шторы в гостиную проникали первые солнечные лучи. На лестнице, ведущей из общей спальни наверху, послышались шаги. Завёрнутый не во что иное, как в простыню, Шерлок, оторвав взгляд от кофе, наблюдал за вошедшим на кухню Джоном. Вывернутая наизнанку чёрная футболка плотно обтягивала его мускулистые плечи. Между задравшейся футболкой и выцветшими штанами пижамы с порванными манжетами можно было увидеть полоску бледной кожи. А волосы Джона торчали во все стороны.

Следует заметить, что все, кого бы вы ни спросили, сказали бы, что Джон всегда аккуратно одевается.

Зимой Джон носил застёгнутые до горла рубашки под толстыми шерстяными джемперами тёплых расцветок или с ужасными узорами. Летом он расстёгивал на рубашке две пуговицы, и тогда было видно, что под ней – свежая добротная майка. Он никогда не выходил из квартиры небритым и старательно причёсывал волосы, которые подстригал каждый месяц в парикмахерской на углу. Его ногти всегда были подстриженными, а руки – чистыми.

Но вот такой Джон, тёплый после сна и помятый, принадлежал только Шерлоку. Эта тайна, скрываемая от остальной части мира, была подарком Джона: больше никто в целом мире не видел его таким растрёпанным.

Плавно соскользнув со стула, Шерлок скинул с себя простыню. Поставив кружку с кофе, он направился к Джону, наблюдая за тем, как тот, зевнув, потёр рукой щетину на челюсти.

Как только Джон размешал молоко в кофе, Шерлок подошёл сзади и провёл рукой по его спине. Кончиками пальцев Шерлок мог посчитать его позвонки под тонкой тканью. Он гладил Джона по спине до тех пор, пока не наткнулся на белый ярлычок, пришитый с изнанки футболки.

– Ты надел футболку наизнанку, – произнёс Шерлок, наклонившись для того, чтобы прижаться щекой к волосам Джона.

– Ярлычок кусается, – сонным голосом пожаловался Джон. Поставив кружку с кофе на стол, Джон взялся за кромку футболки, чтобы её снять, вывернуть на лицевую сторону и надеть снова. 

Шерлок поймал Джона за запястья.

– Оставь всё, как есть. Я люблю тебя таким.

Джон откинул голову на плечо Шерлока и отпустил футболку. Улыбаясь, Шерлок прижался к широкой сильной спине Джона. Когда он обнял друга покрепче, белый ярлычок царапнул его грудь.


End file.
